


Will You?

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has something to ask Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Schmoop Bingo, proposal

Buffy walked in on Giles looking at his desk chair and muttering something to it. She’d heard about the whole Jenny-chair-first date thing and was mildly amused. Part of her wanted to keep watching him, he was kind of cute when he was all flustery and stuff, but they had a castle to run and Slayers to train.

“So I like that you’re practicing, but you know we’re already dating, don’t you?” she asked.

He whirled around, hands flapping and mouth agape. Once he registered it was her, he fumbled for his handkerchief and began cleaning his glasses. “Buffy, yes…I…I do remember that. I’m not that old.”

She grinned and walked over to him, taking his glasses from him and placing them on his face, just so. Then she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close. “No, you’re just the right age. So what’s with the talking to chairs if not practicing your pick up lines?”

“I…I was practicing something else.”

Giles really was adorable when he stuttered, which wasn’t all that often these days. “So, spill. I thought we didn’t have any secrets. I know you don’t have any important meetings scheduled. And please tell me you’re not going to give the “The Earth is older than you know” speech again. I think I have that one memorized.”

“No,” he said, glaring at her. But she just smiled at him, the glare didn’t work anymore. “I was trying to figure out a way to ask you something.”

“So just ask, silly.”

“It’s rather an important question. Buffy….would you…will you…I would be honored….”

She shook her head. She reached into his jacket pocket and took out the box. “Yes, Giles, I will marry you.”

“How…? Andrew. That boy cannot keep a secret.”

“Actually, not Andrew.  I was looking for a book for Willow and found the box. You should really re-think the shelf as a hiding place.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

“What? And ruin the surprise? Besides, I can’t resist it when you get all stammery. It does things to me.”

“Is that so?” he asked, pulling her closer.

“Yes,” she said. “But first, aren’t you forgetting something?” She held up the box.

He took it from her, opened it and extracted the ring. It was a simple band, with diamonds embedded in it. She’d shown an interest in it previously and there was nothing to catch on anything when she was fighting. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her.

“You’ve made me a very happy man, Buffy.”

“I’m all for the happy making. How long before anyone notices?”

“Not long, I do believe that Dawn has radar when it comes to jewelry. Do try and keep her squealing to a minimum.”

“Hey, her sister is getting married to a great guy, she’s entitled to a little noise.”

“And I’m marrying a wonderful woman.”

“So, if I hadn’t interrupted, when would you have asked?”

“I was planning a romantic dinner for this evening.”

“How about some romantic making out right now instead?”

“With pleasure,” he said, kissing her soundly.


End file.
